Frosted
by VioletteShadow
Summary: Jack is wondering how his life will change now that he is a Guardian, but what he is not expecting is to get literally sucked into a potential war and find a person that could just make his eternity worth the wait. The only problem, Harry can't see him. Note: This takes place about a year after the end of both the Harry Potter series and the Rise of the Guardians movie.
1. Chapter 1

Jack Frost lounged on his back as the wind blew him wherever it was headed. He tried to let the clear night skies ease his twisted thoughts. Getting the hang of being a guardian was confusing. There was no manual on what he was supposed to do now that he had helped save the world from Pitch. The other guardians had jumped right back into their work, but Jack's only work was goofing off and somehow now that felt...irresponsible. Sure, he was the Guardian of Fun, but he felt as if he needed more direction now.

North had Christmas and Bunny had Easter to keep them focused. Tooth and Sandy were constantly busy with their jobs. Jack didn't really do anything but fly around causing mischief, and now that just felt...empty. Actually he felt a bit empty in general. You would think that after recovering his memories, saving the world, and starting to be recognized by children, Jack would feel better, but somehow he was more hollow than ever.

He looked up at the silent moon and whispered, "Why? Why do I feel this way? What am I not doing? Where am I meant to be?"

The moon just beamed down at him and Jack sighed and began to head home. Just then a sudden strong gust of wind sent him spiraling down out of the upper atmosphere and towards the earth below. Jack cried out flung his arms and legs out trying to stabilize himself in the suddenly twisting gusts of wind. Jack could see trees and housetops getting much too close at much too fast of a pace, and just when he thought that he wouldn't be able to escape the vicious winds he was flung to the side and out of the column of swirling air. He looked up at the angry sky, the dark clouds and wind being pulled into a the twisting vortex that tapered down to end just above the ground a few meters away. There at the base stood a large group of people.

They were standing in front yard of a small cottage. One small teenager stood facing a mass of people, his green eyes glowing with anger as power swirled around him. Instinctively Jack could tell that this boy was the source of the twister raging above, just ready to be unleashed on the ground below. He could see that heated words were being exchanged between the boy and the group, but the howling wind was stealing any sound away. Cautiously, Jack inched forward to hear what was going on. As he got closer he realized that each person in the large group was holding a small stick pointed at the boy.

'Ahh,' Jack thought, 'Wizards then.'

Jack had see his fair share of the magic users over the centuries of his life. He was as invisible to them as he was everyone else, with the exception of Jamie and his small group of friends, but Jack tended to avoid them since they tended to be more aware of magical phenomena and instead of falling for his pranks tended to shoot rather nasty blasts from their wands in his general direction. Jack didn't know how wizarding magic would effect an elemental force like himself or the other guardians, but he chose not to test it out to see.

"Give him back, now!" Jack had just gotten close enough to hear what the boy was shouting.

"Now, Mr. Potter, you know the new laws demand that all dangerous creatures are to be taken into ministry custody." The witch at the front of the group said, although her eyes looked nervously up at the raging heavens.

"He is a baby! He is not a monster, nor are half the other _people_ that you have enslaved!" The boy was now shaking with rage. Jack could see that the boy's eyes were focused, not on the woman speaking, but on something in the center of the group of wizards. Following his line of vision, Jack saw a sight that made his stomach twist and his own anger build.

There, huddled in a cage was a small toddler, his face was red from screaming and his arms were outstretched to the young man facing down the group. There must be some sort of magic blocking the noise since there was no sound coming from the tiny boy. The toddler grabbed the bar of the cage and Jack could see a hiss of smoke and the boy pulled his hand back again, a raw burn forming where his skin had touched metal. Jack shot forward, heedless of all the magic users, who couldn't see him anyway, until he was at the side of the cage. He blew a soft breath towards the red skin of the child's hand and saw the relief in his eyes as Jack's cooling magic soothed the burn.

Thunder and lightning suddenly crashed overhead and the teen roared in fury, "Give him back or I swear you will see exactly what your _Savior_ is capable of."

Everyone in the group seemed to sway back away from the enraged young man. "Mr. Potter you will be able to patission the Wizingmot at their next hearing in three months. Until that time this _thing_ will be kept at a specialized containment facility…"

Jack could tell that the teen was about to snap whatever tenuous control he had managed to be keeping and Jack didn't want the young child caught in the crossfire of whatever was about to happen. With a focused effort Jack forced his magical ice into the hinges of the small cage until he could feel the metal creaking with strain, then with a hard swing of his staff he struck the cage right on the stressed hinge. With a sharp crack the cage door crashed open and the child's screams were instantly heard across the field. That was evidently the breaking point for the teen and the wind suddenly crashed down on the group of wizards. Jack threw himself halfway in the cage, covering the small boy protectively with his body.

This action proved unnecessary however, as the wind swirled around the cage, crashing the wizards to the ground and absorbing anything that was shot from the wizards' wands. However, the cage and the boy remained untouched as the dark haired teen walked calmly through the wind towards the cage, the only sign that he was even slightly affected was his hair whipping about his eyes, even as the other wizards were tossed through the air like rag dolls. Jack moved out of the way as the teen reached the cage and the toddler launched himself into the teen's arms. The moment the teen had a firm grip on the toddler the wind died away and the black clouds cleared to reveal the smiling moon.

The wizards, who were scattered across the yard, were starting to sit up, some of them groping around in the grass around them for their wands that had been lost in the tempest. The teen glowered around at the men and women, even as his hand rubbed the toddler's back soothingly.

"If you dare to touch him again I will bring hell fire like this world has never seen down on anyone who gets in my way." He growled, "I saved this world from a mad man so that the world could be a better place. But instead of taking the opportunity to improve, you and your ministry are making it worse than ever!"

For a moment it looked like the spokeswoman would speak again, but the teen interrupted her before she could make a noise.

"I don't want to hurt anyone. I just want to live alone in peace, but you are hurting good and innocent people. I will no longer stand idly by while you make a mess of the gift that I gave you all. Mark my words that this will be a day that the ministry will come to regret!" And with a flick of his wrist the many witches and wizards still sprawled across the grass went flying out of the small yard and Jack felt a slight tingle as a shimmering barrier erected itself around the house with only the teen, the toddler, and Jack on the inside.

Curiously Jack raised a hand to the barrier. It felt warm and sent a pleasant tingle up his arm, but as he pushed he could feel how strong it was. In the back of his mind he wondered if his magic would be able to break through, but that was not his priority at the moment. He turned back to the toddler and the boy holding him and moved closer so he was standing beside them in case anyone else tried to hurt the child. The toddler was still clinging to the teen so hard it looked as if he were trying to burrow inside him. The teen's eyes were following the wizards outside the barrier as if daring them to try to break through. The wizards, however, seemed to have lost all interest trying to get the toddler and were scurrying around collecting various wands, hats, and papers that had been blown about, then with a pop they were each disappearing.

Only once the last person disappeared did the teen's shoulders relax. He burrowed his face in the toddler's hair and he could hear him whispering. Leaning closer Jack heard what the teen was saying.

"I'm sorry, Teddy. I am so sorry. I won't let anything like that happen again. I am so sorry. I love you."

Jack was sure that the teen was crying now too into the little boy's hair as the two clutched each other. Jack felt a painful warmth settle in his chest at the sight, filling that void that had been eating away at him. Their strong bond was beautiful, but it was horrible that it had been tested and caused them both so much pain. The teen turned away from the lawn and started inside the small cottage. Jack had a second of indecision before he slipped inside along with them before the teen closed the door with his heel.

'Well it is not like I can leave with that barrier up anyway.' Jack justified to himself, trying to feel like less of a stalker. He didn't often hang around inside people's homes, with the exception of Jamie's room, but that was different since the boy could now see him, and he still didn't go poking around other parts of his house.

The teen, Mr. Potter, Jack recalled one of the wizards saying, settled himself and the toddler on a small couch in a little living room. With another wave of his hand a fire sprang up in harth. Jack was immediately drawn to the heat. He wondered if it was odd that a winter spirit would be so comfortable, and even enjoy heat.

" _Expecto Patronum_!" Jack jumped at the teen's voice and the sudden burst of silver that erupted from the teen's hand and coalesced into a large deer, "Hermione, Ron, I need you!"

The deer went running off through the wall and Harry resumed rubbing and mumbling soothing words to the still crying toddler. Jack wished that he could help soothe the little one in some way, his sobbs were heartbreaking. "It's ok. It's ok. I got you. I got you." The teen kept repeating, rocking and rubbing the baby, although Jack got the feeling he was trying to settle himself down as well. Jack could still feel waves of power radiating off the teen and he wondered if that was a regular occurrence, or if it only happened when the boy was worked up. Jack took a small step closer and could feel the teen's magic tingle over his cool skin. It was an oddly nice feeling.

With one last hiccuping sigh the little boy's sobs quieted to sniffles and he seemed to slump bonlessly in the teens arms.

"There you go." The teen said and even smiled softly for the baby's benefit. "That's my teddy bear."

The toddler leaned back a little so he could look up at the teen. Jack would guess the kid was a little over a year old, and he was pretty confident in his ability to guess accurately. Kids were his job after all. Toddlers were especially fun because they were amazed by even the smallest things Jack could do, like dancing snowflakes, and tickling breezes.

"Feel better, Bear?" The teen asked the toddler. The toddler didn't answer, but suddenly the boy's hair and eyes, that had up until now matched the teen's in color and texture, morphed into a warm chocolate brown, and his skin turned a bit more tan.

"Good," the teen smiled a bit wider and Jack noticed for the first time just how cute the teen was. He was about the same age as Jack was when he died, but he was built smaller, although they were both similarly thin. But the most arresting thing about the boy were his eyes. They were large, almost too large for his face, and seemed to glow from some inner source, like the boy had swallowed the sun and it was shining through his eyes. Jack shiver at the thought of how that gaze would feel focused on him. Although, since he was invisible, that was not likely to happen, unless the teen happened to look in his direction, and even then he would just be looking through him. It was a depressing thought, even though it was the way Jack had existed for over three centuries.

There was a loud wooshing sound that cause both the heads of both boys on the couch to turn, and caused Jack to jump into the air and alight on a small bookcase. He would have chuckled at his own jumpiness if he hadn't been surprised by the fact that two humans had just popped out of the fireplace. He really needed to hang around more magic folk. For an immortal magical spirit it was embarrassing to be so awestruck.

"Harry!" The girl who had just materialized out of the fireplace cried hugging the two obviously distraught boys on the couch. "What happened? What's wrong?"

"The Ministry tried to take Teddy. Nearly succeeded too!" He cuddled the small boy close again. "We were playing in the yard and I let him cross the wards to go get his ball and they had him in a silver cage in seconds! They must have been waiting for hours or days just to ambush him."

"Fuckers!" Spat the tall redhead as he plopped down on another sofa across from the other.

"Language, Ron." The bushy haired girl chided as she released the boys from her hug and joined the redhead. From the way they folded into each other Jack could tell they were a couple.

"Well I hope Harry kicked their ignorant as...bottoms." He looked at the brunette girl in fear but she just shook her head at him before turning back to Harry.

"I don't know what else we can do. We have fought this ban on magical creatures through every legal means possible! The world is just so scared the people are just lashing out at everything. Did you know that they are talking of withdrawing all wizarding accounts from Gringotts so that they can "monitor" the goblins without worry of them tampering with wizarding money. Professor Flitwick has already been asked to leave Hogwarts." The girl bit her lip, "I mean he is a war hero and only part goblin!"

The boy, Harry growled low in his chest, "This is ridiculous. Is this what we risked our lives for? Is this what I bloody died for?"

Jack had a sudden epiphany that he found deep growly voices attractive. He noticed, however, that the toddler did not seem as enthused with the tension that was building up again in the teen. The toddler who had started to relax, tucked his head back into Harry's neck.

"Hey little man," Jack smiled at the boy as he hopped from the bookshelf he was still perched on to land on the long table behind the sofa. Jack blew a gentle breath over the toddler's flushed cheeks, trying to sooth the heated flesh. The boy looked up over Harry's shoulder, his curious eyes shifting into a golden amber. Jack made a couple of sparkling little snowflakes drift above his hand that he held at the boy's eye level. Gold shifted to a light purple as a small smile quirked at the boy's lips and he poked more of his face over Harry's shoulder.

"Your name was Teddy, right?" Jack said softly, aware that no one could hear him, but he liked to talk...even if it was just to himself. "You like animals, Teddy?"

Jack consolidated the snowflakes into a ball and formed it into a bunny about the size of his thumb, and much like he did when convincing Jamie that the Guardian's were real, he animated the sculpture and had it jump around his palm. The smile on Teddy's face grew bigger and his hair shifted to a bright orange. Jack grinned, "That is quite cool, little man!"

Jack moulded the bunny into a turtle and had it swim through the air, being sure to keep it out of view of the other occupants of the room. The turtle became a whale, then a bird, then a cat that sprang to the back of the couch and licked Teddy's nose. The boy giggled and was now fully extracted from Harry's lap and was happily sitting next to him, leaning over the back of the couch watching Jack's little show.

"What's so funny, Cub?" Harry asked, tickling the toddler. It was amazing how the child's laughter had obviously relaxed the other occupants of the room. Jack had tuned out their conversation, but it seemed to have turned to lighter topics. They began discussing a friend's upcoming wedding...something about goldenrod bouquets to keep Nargles at bay. Teddy was bouncing in anticipation of the next animal. Jack made him a mouse which then shifted to an owl. Teddy clapped his chubby little hands.

Next Jack formed the snow into a little wolf that pounced about wagging his tail. Teddy's eyes grew large and his nose twitched. Jack smiled warmly as the toddler stared at the little wolf and sniffed the air, his little brows furrowed in concentration and the boy sniffed the air again. Then with puzzled eyes the toddler looked straight at Jack, then with a drooly grin, all the color drained from his features leaving him with ice blue eyes and white hair. Jack toppled back off the table in surprise. How the toddler had seen him was a mystery. He definitely hadn't been able to see him moments before.

"Hey Bear, that is a new one!" Harry plucked the toddler back on to his lap, looking the small boy over. He chuckled, "I don't even think Malfoy and Luna's kids will be this pale."

"Merlin, I don't think that the world is ready for them to procreate yet. I hope they choose to wait a few years so I can mentally prepare." The redhead moaned.

Teddy was squirming to get back to where he could see Jack more clearly, but Harry was holding him fast. Teddy glowered at him, his hair turning a dark green. Harry just grinned at him, "Nope, it is time for little boys who have had crazy nights to go to bed."

At the word bed Teddy's eyes turned green to match the teen's again, and he stuck his bottom lip out in a very persuasive pout, in Jack's opinion. Harry however was unswayed and just places a smacking kiss on the toddler's nose.

"That is our cue, out of here before the waterworks start." Ron smirked as he stood and stretched.

Harry grimaced, "He has been getting better. It helped when Remus and Tonk's portrait was finished. I know he was too young to really remember them, but I really think that it helps having them in the room."

"That is great, but remember what that article I gave you said. After all the trauma you both went through it is ok to need to comfort each other." The brunette smiled, "A year of co-sleeping isn't going to damage him, in fact there are many studies that show co-sleeping as the most natural…"

"I know, I just realized that I wasn't doing it for him, I was doing it for me. I need to get over these night terrors on my own, not use Teddy as a distraction."

"You don't have to do it on your own," Hermione smiled, "But I understand that you don't want to use Teddy. Maybe you could start trying to date…"

Harry groaned and Ron interjected between his friends, "And now we are off!" He practically dragged the brunette with the complicated name to the fire, "Just floo if ya need us mate. For anything. And don't worry we will figure out a plan for the ministry!"

"Thanks guys, I really needed to talk it out." Both gave the toddler a hug and kiss.

"Anytime, love you Harry!" They waved and disappeared into a flash of green flames.

Jack felt a pang in his chest at the slightly bereft look on the teen's face as he looked after his friends. He had the urge to go and hug the dark haired boy, but knowing that he would phase right through him made the thought useless. The thought of not being able to make contact with Harry seemed wrong and Jack didn't think he could take the teen not noticing his touch.

"Alright Bear, let's get ready to tuck in for the night!" Harry said with false cheer in his voice that turned into a real chuckle as he looked at the pout still adorning the toddler's face. "Come on, if we hurry and get in our jammies there will be enough time for you to talk to your Mum and Dad."

The toddler's hair turned a blinding shade of pink and his eyes a golden amber as he smiled at Harry. Harry grinned at that, "Yup that's it Bear!"

Jack pretended that he didn't feel like a creeper as he followed the pair up a narrow set of stairs and down a hall to what had to be Teddy's room. Harry plonked Teddy down on a fluffy poof that made a squeaking noise and Teddy bounced lightly on it. Harry shook his head with a small smile and muttered something that sounded like, "Only Luna." He then turned to a small chest of drawers to grab a set of pajamas and a fresh nappy for the toddler. Jack took that as his cue to study the array of books and toys that littered the shelves along the edge of the room.

Wizards, it seems, have very interesting toys. Jack was studying something that look like a self propelled gyroscope that glowed different colors when he heard Teddy giggle madly and Harry start to make vrooming noises. He turned to see Harry holding the now pajama clad toddler aloft above his head as he made a zigzag pattern across the room to a large rocking chair. He settled Teddy in his lap facing the wall where a large portrait hung. Jack hadn't noticed it when he first entered and quickly rushed over to see more clearly when he saw the man and woman in the picture start to move. He really had to spend some more time around wizards!

"Hi Remus! Hey Tonks!" Harry smiled up at the portrait.

"Wotcher Harry?" The woman beamed at Harry and the toddler who was waving wildly at the painting. "How was my boy's day?!"

Teddy's hair turned neon blue and freckles bloomed across his face. The woman, who had to be the boy's mother, laughed and then mimicked the boy's change. Teddy clapped and shifted again, and soon the two were thoroughly absorbed in a battle of...changing? Jack really had to find a better word for the transformation ability.

While the toddler was distracted the man in the painting was looking over Harry. "Something wrong Harry?"

Harry sighed rubbing the hand that wasn't balancing a bouncing Teddy over his face, "God, Remus, you have no idea! The ministry was here. I just wanted to settle down and have a quiet life, but I feel like I am getting backed into a corner and will have to do something."

The man, who must be Remus, looked concerned, "What happened?"

Harry tightened his grip on Teddy, "They tried to take Teddy, put him in one of those camps for magical creatures."

Warm amber eyes flashed gold and the kind face of the man in the painting hardened. Jack also noticed that the woman in the painting was looking at Harry now too, although she was still distracting the toddler with funny faces.

"I will never let that happen," Harry said, burrowing his face in Teddy's currently red curls.

Remus smiled sadly at the teen, "We know that Harry. That is why we entrusted him to you. We know that you will do everything in your power to protect him, even when it seems like the world is going mad."

Jack could see the tears filling the teens eyes, but refusing to spill over, "What am I supposed to do Remus? Should fight this? Should I just gather up Teddy and run? We gave up so much in the war, so many people sacrificed themselves to make the world better, and now it seems as it has gotten even worse! We have spoken out, fought legislations in the courts, and even held bloody press conferences. Nothing has made a difference!"

"Trust your instincts, Harry. What does your gut say to do?" The woman chimed in.

"A big part of me wants to take Teddy and run, start afresh somewhere far away. But then I think of all the people that would be stuck here. All the people the ministry has already imprisoned, all the families that are getting torn apart. I can't just leave them!"

"It looks like you already have your answer." Remus squeezed the woman in the portraits waist as they smiled at the pair in the rocker, "None of us were ever ones to run from a challenge."

Harry smiled back sardonically, "Yeah, I guess not."

"Now, speaking of challenges, has my little fella decided that it is time to start talkin' yet?"

Harry laughed at the blatant change in topic, "Naw, not yet, he is being stubborn. He understands so much now, but hasn't made a peep."

Teddy turned to Harry with a frown and his hair turned a dark red.

All the adults laughed, including Jack, which caused Teddy to turn towards him again and once again he mimicked Jack's coloring, or lack thereof.

Remus whistled, "Oh, is that one new?"

"He did it for the first time down stairs just now." Harry turned Teddy around to face him and kissed his button nose, "Just too handsome for words."

Jack felt a pleasant warmth bloom in his chest at Harry's words. He realized he was being ridiculous. He was over three hundred years old, he was much too old to have a...crush. Damn, but that is what it felt like. He had never actually been infatuated before, but he had read about the feeling extensively. He wasn't about to admit to anyone that he would spend hours in closed libraries reading sappy romances, but they cheered him up when his loneliness started to feel too overwhelming.

He was startled out of his musings by Harry and Teddy standing up, evidently finished up their conversation without Jack's notice.

"Night night Teddy Bear," Harry whispered as he lowered a yawning Teddy into a large crib.

Teddy looked up and Harry, once again mimicking Harry's features, and held his arms back up. Tears were welling up in his eyes and he squeezed his little hands together in the universal sign for 'pick me up'. Jack saw Harry's internal battle as he looked down at that sad face before caving and picking the toddler back up. He rested Teddy's head on his shoulder and walked over to the window where he rocked the toddler, humming lowly.

Jack lost track of the time as he just watched their form silhouetted in the moonlight. His chest felt pleasantly tight as his gaze lingered over the beautiful calm expression that fluttered over Harry's face as the teen closed his eyes and rested his cheek against Teddy's curls. Jack wanted to wrap his arms around the pair, be somehow enfolded into their little unit. Instead he forced himself to back out of the room. He was such a creeper, watching a guy rock his kid to sleep! He walked down the hallway, studying all of the pictures moving along. They seemed less impressive than the sentient looking painting he had just observed. He placed a hand over the framed picture of the couple that had just been visiting earlier that evening, though they looked much younger in the photo. He could feel a slight tingle of magic emanating from the paper, although it felt different from the type of magic thrumming through his own veins.

Jack was caught up momentarily in the hows and whys of magic. He has never really devoted much study to how his magic works. He knows that as an elemental spirit his power stems from nature, specifically the moon in his case, although there are other spirits who get their power from the earth or sun. He knows that in most cases elemental magic is stronger than the internal magic that is wielded by mortal wizards, but it also came with more constrictions. His invisibility, for example, or his intermittent ability to touch physical objects. There were times that he could pick things up and move them around, but at other times he phased right through them and couldn't pick up so much as a book. He hadn't quite figured out the when and why of this, but it seemed to have to do with his intention. If he was all alone and just picking up a book to read it he was normally able to, but if others were around or he was trying to get noticed he couldn't. Yet he could move things around perfectly well around the other guardians, or is he was on a mission. And sometimes around Jamie...it was too confusing and Jack gave up thinking about it.

There was a small creek and Jack turned to see an empty-armed Harry quietly tiptoeing out of Teddy's room. The teen closed the door so just a sliver of hallway light would peek through into the dim room. He pulled out his wand and whispered a few words while waving it at the door before sighing deeply. He looked tired, Jack thought to himself, and really Jack couldn't blame him. From what Jack had gathered it seemed that Harry was raising Teddy on his own and the pair seemed to be up against some major challenges. Jack hadn't understood everything that the teens had been talking about but he caught the gist.

The wizard government seemed to be starting a genocide against creatures...of which Teddy was one? Jack wondered what he was. He had also picked up on the fact that there seemed to have just been a war or major shift in power of something. Whatever had happened the teens had definitely been involved. Harry had even said something about dying, which made an uncomfortable heavy feeling try to crush Jack's chest. Jack was determined to get a better picture of what was going on. If this government was treating other children like Teddy it may be something he should get the Guardians in on. They were not allowed to meddle in distinctly human (including wizard) affairs, but since this was crossing the line to include magical creatures some of which may be of the elemental world like Jack, they may be able to get involved.

Jack was pulled out of his thoughts as Harry began to walk away down the hallway. Jack was torn. Hanging around in the guy's house was creepy enough, following him around as he got ready for bed? He figured that crossed a line. So instead he figured he would leave the two to sleep and go and poke around the first floor.


	2. Chapter 2

I had to just post a little snipit extra tonight!

Chapter 2:

Harry groaned as the hot water blast at his taught muscles. He really owed Charlie for teaching him that water pressure charm. On days like today when he could practically hear the tension in his shoulders and neck, the intense spray of water helped beat his muscles into relaxation, at least to some degree. He could just stand here for hours. Maybe he could invent a standing, waterproof bed, or something. He managed a small smile as he shook his head at his own thoughts.

Shutting off the water, he shivered pleasantly at the influx of cold air as he pulled back the shower curtain. He liked the contrast of the cool air against the angry red of his skin. Deciding to air dry and he brushed his teeth, Harry puttered around getting ready for bed. Just before climbing into bed he pulled on a pair of boxers and flopped onto his bed.

Harry lay facedown for a few moments before the tapping of his brain forced him to roll over and sit up against the pillows. He mentally snorted at his own neurosis, but ever since the end of the war he had been increasingly paranoid. He had a meticulous nightly ritual that he had to complete before he could even contemplate falling asleep. He raised his hands and closed his eyes. He reached out with his magic and inspected the house wards. They were particularly present tonight due to the extra layer he had added earlier. He wasn't even sure exactly what he had done earlier...his magic was like that since the end of the war. He wasn't sure exactly what had caused it, whether it was the deathly hallows thing, or the dying thing, or the growing up thing. But whatever the reason his magic responded to his will intuitively. No wand waving or words needed. He still used his wand...from time to time.

His intuitive magic normally got the job done, but not always in the way he expected. For instance, like the time he was rearranging the furniture in his living room and he had meant to summon the sofa from one end to the other, and instead accidentally conjured a brand new sofa where he wanted to old one to go. Or the time he was helping wash the scorch marks from the walls of the great hall, and instead of conjuring a bucket of water he had somehow fixed the magical ceiling and caused it to rain a real downpour. He was more accustomed to it now, however. He hadn't caused any real messes since that baby powder incident during a particularly nasty diaper change that had thoroughly distracted him.

Once Harry was confidant in the wards stability, Harry relaxed slightly. The only thing left was check in. This was the creepy part of his obssession. He has to make sure that everyone was safe. Harry reached to his nightstand where a book, looking much like a simple diary, sat inconspicuously next to a few other spell books and muggle novels. Harry picked it up and and peeled back the heavy wards protecting the book's contents. Once the book was open Harry traced his finger in an intricate design on the inside front cover and whispered, "I solemnly swear I am upto no good." His homage to the marauders made him smile every time as ink started to blossom across the pages. The first pages were of Hogwarts, his first home.

It wasn't nearly as detailed as the original Marauder's Map, but it showed the rooms and the small dots as people moved around. He hadn't quite finished the book into showing names in Hogwarts. It may be the new and improved wards he had helped put up at the school, or just the sheer number of students. Harry turned to the next two pages. Malfoy on the left and Luna on the right. The two images were identical, since both were in the same place. He looked down at the bottom of the page where the address was written. Willow Glen, Luna's cottage that had an odd habit of picking up its foundation and relocating to a different area every few weeks. It had a tricky bit of spell work for Harry to set the book to track people and not just show a specified location. He probably could have figured it out faster with Hermione's help, but no one knew about his journal, and he was too embarrassed to let anyone find out. He was basically stalking his friends, invading their privacy, but it was the only way he could rest at night. He HAD to know they were safe.

The next pages were Neville, Andromeda, each of the Weasleys, then Ron and Hermione. Their dots were merged into one on the sofa in their flat's living room and Harry grimaced and turned the page quickly not wanting to contemplate that. Teddy and himself each had a page. And the final two page spread was a detailed map of their own cottage. He took a cursory glance at the last page, even as he yawned and started to close the book when suddenly he froze. He opened the book back up, a shiver going down his spine. He looked over the map closely. His own dot, labeled Harry Potter, was in his bedroom. Theodor Lupin's dot, was tucked safe and sound in his crib. There were no other dots to be seen. But Harry could have sworn…

He kept his eyes fixed on the map until they started to water from the strain of keeping them open, but still he refused to blink. Then he saw it. Small footprints moving across his living room. Footprints with no dot.

Who's POV do you want next?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jack was by nature a nosy person, it was part of why he enjoyed causing such mischief, he was curious about how people would react. Now he was fixated on finding out as much as he could about this little family who had caught his attention. So far he had poked through a baby book of Teddy's that was prominently displayed on a shelf, read through a few letters that had been left out on a side table, and was currently inspecting what he thought was a snow globe, but upon closer inspection seemed to be a crystal ball that was replaying a scene of Harry zooming about on a broom with some other tiny people.

Jack picked up the ball and held it close to his eyes in the dim light given off by the glowing remains of the slowly dying fire. He watched as Harry seemed to catch something and start to cheer, arms raised in victory. Jack smiled, his chest warming again as he watched the miniature Harry's carefree laugh. He wondered if this was something that had really happened, like a memory trapped in a ball. He wondered if there were other balls hiding about the house. He liked watching Harry. He wondered if they had any of him at the beach or something. Harry splashing about in the water without a shirt on. Maybe a nude beach...Jack liked to visit those. There were great pranks to play. But Harry at a nude beach...Jack would be too busy ogling he to do any pranking.

Jack didn't often notice the way people looked, it did happen on occasion. He was trapped in an immortal teenage body afterall. He got urges just like the next guy, but after 300 years of taking care of himself, it had kind of lost its appeal. Sure, it felt good in the moment, but it left him feeling all the more lonely afterwards. It felt different with Harry though. Jack had seem some of the most beautiful people in history. But he was feeling a pull towards Harry, and Jack didn't think it was just because of the way he looked. Although, he looked amazing in Jack's opinion. All lithe grace, and fiery eyes, and kissable lips...damn, he was starting to salivate. He needed to distract himself.

Putting down the crystal globe Jacked turned and froze. Fiery eyes were looking straight at him and a wand was pointed right at his chest.

He took a step back, away from the very angry looking figure in front of him. Jack's heart was pounding frantically and he couldn't tell if it was from fear or excitement. Green eyes flicked down momentarily to a small book held in the hand not currently holding the wand pointed steadily at Jack.

"Who is there?" The boy hissed and It was then that Jack realized that although the teen was looking right at his, his eyes weren't focused. Somehow Harry knew he was there, but he still couldn't see him.

* * *

Harry glanced down at the map depicting his living room. It was empty, but for Harry's own dot. Then slight flicker right before his dot showing one footprint taking a step back.

"Don't move!" He ordered, and immediately the footprints disappeared again. "Who are you?"

There was nothing but more silence in the room.

"I know you are there." He was staring so hard at nothingness his eyes started to burn, he glanced down at the map again. Nothing. Harry knew he wasn't imagining it. Someone was there, right in front of him, he was sure.

Harry swallowed thickly, knowing that what he was about to do was probably stupid, but he didn't want to start throwing hexes if he was really just going crazy. Keeping his wand hand steady he pocketed his book and reached out his other hand towards the empty looking space in front of him.

* * *

Jack watched the hand approaching him as if time was moving in slow motion. All he could hear was the pounding of his heart as the fingers crept closer. He didn't know if they would phase right through him, or if there was some chance that the wizard would be able to feel him. Jack didn't know which he was hoping for more.

The fingers paused a hair's breadth away from his chest, as if they could sense the presence their owner could not see. Jack could seem to remember how to breathe the air he did not really need as those surprisingly long fingers closed that last gap and he felt the solid warmth of Harry touch his chest. For a moment it seemed like both boys were frozen in place, staring at the place where Harry's fingers were touching him.

"Ok," Harry breathed, "Not crazy then."

Jack looked back up to the boy's face and watched the look of concentration as the force of Harry's hand increased as shifted so that his whole palm was pressed against Jack's chest. Jack wondered if the Harry could feel how much Jack's heart was pounding.

"Who are you?" Harry repeated, his voice was hard but his eyes held a slight glimmer of curiosity.

Jack figured that maybe, if Harry could feel him he may be able to hear him too. "Jack. My name is Jack. And honest I am not here to hurt you or anything. I was just flying by and just kind of wound up here..."

Harry was frowning as Jack was talking, and Jack's heart sank. Harry couldn't hear him. Then Harry's hand moved up his chest to his neck. Jack briefly wondered if Harry was going to try to strangle him or something, but instead his hand just rested on Jack's throat as the Guardian finished up his introduction.

"You are trying to talk...aren't you?" Harry said cautiously and Jack realized that Harry could feel the vibrations of his voice.

Suddenly feeling ecstatic Jack started nodding frantically, "Yes! I can't believe that you haven't blasted me yet, especially after the night you have had. I wouldn't have blamed you if you did, still wouldn't, but it would be really great if you lowered that wand. I don't even know if your magic will work properly on me, but I don't care to find out. And oh my god, you're getting closer…"

Harry was taking a cautious step forward, the hand on Jack's throat moving up over his chin and then paused, his warm fingers resting delicately over Jack's mouth. Jack froze again, resisting the sudden need to lick his lips.

"Are you a Death Eater?"

Jack didn't know the term, but figured that anything that ate death was a bad thing. "No," he said, with a shake of his head for good measure.

"Well I doubt you would be telling me if you were, but you haven't tried to kill me yet, so that it is possible you are telling the truth. Do you work for the Ministry?"

Another head shake.

"Do I know you?" Jack shook his head.

"Are you cursed? Is that why you can talk?"

Jack started to shake his head then paused...it was kind of like a curse. Instead he nodded and then shook his head, hoping to convey his indecision. Harry seemed to get the message.

"Ok...ok...umm, I am going to just search you for weapons ok? I don't think you are here to hurt us, you would have had ample opportunity for that, but I have to check." Jack smiled and nodded and the corner of Harry's mouth quirked up the slightest bit as he felt the smile with his fingers.

* * *

Harry kept his wand in his hand, but lowered it and used his other hand to quickly skim over the surface of the figure in front of him. It was definitely male. Taller than him, but slender. He seemed to be wearing muggle clothes. He was also freezing cold. It wasn't even cool outside, much less cold enough to make the man's skin feel like he had been swimming in the black lake.

"Do you need a blanket or something? You are bloody freezing!" Harry asked, trying to distract himself slightly as he ran his hand over the man's legs and hips. His muscles were firm and lean and Harry wondered if it would be inappropriate to let his touch linger. Definitely inappropriate, he chastised himself and moved down. He...he wasn't wearing shoes…that was weird.

He realized belatedly that he would not be able to tell the guy's response to the blanket question since he wasn't touching his face and shot a hand up towards the man's head so he could answer. And promptly punched him in the face. Accidentally, but the result was the same.

"Oh fuck, sorry!" Harry pocketed his wand and used both hands to examine the guys face for injury, "Are you ok? I didn't mean to…shit are you crying?" Harry could feel the man's shoulder's shaking.

A cold hand grabbed one of Harry's and raised it to his cool, smooth cheek and shook his head. From his hands position he could feel the wide smile, "Oh, you're laughing."

The man nodded and Harry could feel heat rising in his own cheeks. He had checked most of the man over in his hunt for any weapons, and had found very little of note, not even the feel of a wallet. He still needed to check his back and arms, but now felt awkward, well more awkward. He patted over the guys shoulders, "You aren't hiding anything dangerous right? I don't think I am very good at this."

The cool hand found his again and tugged Harry's hand and pulled it to his side and Harry felt where the guys other hand was holding something hard. And big. How had he missed that? Harry ran his hands slowly down the invisible object. It felt like wood, but too rough to be a baseball bat or something. He moved up it and felt it curve over at the top. "Umm, what is it?"

He felt something pat the pocket of his pajamas pants where his wand was stowed. "A wand? It is like a wand? Ah, it is a staff!"

The hand pulled Harry's back to his cheek and the invisible figure nodded again. "So you are a wizard!"

The man shook his head 'no'. Harry frowned. "Can you do magic?"

Another nod/head shake, which Harry and figured meant 'Sort of."

"But you aren't a wizard?" Harry reiterated, just to be sure. Another 'no'.

"Are you a muggle?" There was a pause then the hand moved Harry's to his shoulder which moved up and down...a shrug?

"Oh, a muggle is a non-magic person. Are you a muggle?"

Another head shake. "So you can do some magic, but are not a wizard or a muggle."

A nod.

"Are...are you human?"

There was a pause then a head shake, 'no'. A shiver went down Harry's spine. The guy wasn't a human? He sure felt like a human! Before Harry realized what he was doing he was running both hands over the figure again, trying to find a clue as to what he was. He didn't seem to have any extra appendages. He was of average human height. Oh, he had soft hair...focus Harry! His ears seemed normal. Harry carefully ran his fingers over his face this time, feeling for nuances that could hint at what this guy was. He had strong jaw line, but a generally narrow face, and smooth skin. Harry wasn't sure but he had the impression he was young, but other than that he seemed normal, except for how cold he was. That gave Harry a pause.

"Are you a ghost?" Harry had never met a ghost that was invisible and solid, but it could be possible. Hermione would probably know. There was another pause before the man did another nod followed by a head shake. Harry frowned as he thought that over. Kind of a ghost? And he could do magic…sort of. Harry had no idea.

"What kind of magic can you do?" Harry felt the figure smile before his face pulled away. It seemed like he had taken a slight step back, but somehow Harry could still sense he was close.

* * *

Jack was practically humming with excitement. Harry, this amazing boy, kept touching and talking to him. Jack didn't remember ever feeling so totally absorbed in an interaction with another person. It was as if every fiber of his being were hanging on Harry's every move. Dang, he was in trouble. It seemed like Harry knowing about him was maybe ok though, or else Harry wouldn't have been able to sense him at all, Jack reasoned to himself. Whatever force set up the rules, whether it was the moon or some power even greater than him, Jake was pretty sure that if Harry wasn't supposed to sense him he wouldn't be able to, just like everyone else.

Harry running his warm hands over his body would be emblazoned into his memory forever. He was very glad that Harry hadn't felt the need to check everywhere for weapons or Jack would have died on the spot, in spite of his immortality, because the first time he had an erection touched by another person would be a mistake by the guy who seemed to be the incarnation of all his fantasies combined.

Now it was his chance to show off a little. Harry had asked to see his magic, and although Jack didn't have a wizard's range of powers, he was good at what he did. After thinking for a moment Jack smiled to himself had raised his hand. White swirling frost twirled in a fragile mist from his palm. The mist faded revealing a perfect rose of ice etched with delicate swirling fractals. He held the rose out to the teen and was gratified to see a slight red tint spread across perfect cheekbones. Harry held his hand out at gently touched one shimmering petal. At the touch Jack snapped and a light snowfall started falling around them. Harry looked up and smiled, oversized snowflakes catching in his dark eyelashes.

"Snow and ice? You control snow and ice?" Jack sent a playful just of wind around the teen's neck making his hair flutter and making the boy giggle, as it tickled behind his ears. He promptly covered his mouth with his hand, with wide horrified eye looking Jack's direction, "You did not just hear that."

Jack cackled with laughter, "Yes I did!"

"Shut up, I know you are laughing again aren't you?" the boy had a wide grin on his face, "I wish I could hear you? This is creepy...I mean this situation is creepy...not so much you. Although maybe I should think you are creepy. Why are you in my house anyway? Darn, not being able to talk to you is annoying."

Jack was hit with a sudden wave of inspiration, although he would miss Harry's hands on him they needed a more fluid way to communicate. With a wave of his hand he conjured a clear ice vase in which he placed the rose. Then, with a silent thank you to Sandy for the idea, Jack raised his hand above his head and formed a glimmering ice bubble with a house inside.

Harry was staring at the image in confusion. Jack frowned and allowed the image to fade away. Next he tried a little stick figure man beating on a wall then showed the bubble and house again.

Jack saw the moment that understanding dawned in emerald eyes, "Oh! Oh that was brilliant! You got stuck in my shield, was that it?"

Jack beamed and formed a thumbs up.

Harry laughed and the sound made warmth radiate through Jack's chest. "This is kinda fun, like playing charades or something. Sorry about trapping you, mate. So what are you? Can you write it out?"

Jack tried to spell out word in his frost, but it was blocked. This had happened before. He was not able to write notes either. Instead he formed a frowny face.

"Aw, guess not. It is ok. We can make your pictures work. Do you think you can show me what you are if you are not a ghost, or a wizard, or a human?"

Jack thought about that. He was a Guardian, but that wouldn't mean anything to Harry, and he wasn't sure how to impart that anyway. He could try to explain his whole story in pictures, but that would take forever. No wonder Sandy got frustrated with this, and he had already had a millennia to practice! Jack settled on forming an image of children sledding and skating, with a stick figure of himself floating around them sending little gusts of ice crystals to catch them as they slipped and stumbled. Harry laughed again as the figures broke into a snowball fight, with Jack's miniature creating piles of snowballs next to the smallest kid. It was hard to control so many moving pieces, but Jack forced himself to focus.

"So you play with kids?" Harry asked still smiling, Jack really liked his smile.

The scene disappeared and reformed into a thumbs up. Then he moved on to showing more kids, this time huddled together with a few ghost and monsters creeping towards them. Then Jack flew his own figure in holding up a large shield and keeping away the monsters.

Harry cocked his head studying the scene, that started to dissolve around the edges as Jack got distracted by how cute Harry looked when puzzling something out. "Um, you fight magical creatures?"

"Not quite…" Jack said, forming a flat hand and tilting it side to side.

"Ok, so kind of again…" Harry thought and Jack reformed the scene without the monsters and enlarging the shield he held. "...you protect children?"

Jack beamed, Harry was sharp.

*Thumbs up!*

"Is that why you were here? Because of Teddy?"

*So-So hand* Jack then formed his stick figure floating among frosty clouds and then a swirling vortex sucking him out of the sky.

"Oh, so that was my bad too." Harry looked so apologetic Jack moved back towards him and patted his shoulder comfortingly forming a smiley face in the air. Harry didn't even startle at the touch, he just smiled up in the general direction of Jack's face. The teen reached up, found Jack's hand and tugged him behind as he headed toward the couch.

"Alright," he said, making himself comfortable and pulling Jack down beside him, "Now that I feel like you aren't about to go on a murderous rampage let's get this started properly. Nice to meet you, I am Harry Potter."


	4. Chapter 4

Harry had never done drugs, never really had the opportunity, but if he were to imagine what it felt like being high it would be how he felt now. He had experienced enough mind altering magic to recognize that his mind was his own, but it was like his senses had suddenly been amplified and he was hyperaware of every sensation in his body. Every heart beat was like a hammer in his chest. His fingers felt all tingly and he could feel heat dancing right below the surface of his skin. He was especially aware of where his hand wrapped around cool smooth skin.

Harry realized that he probably should be releasing his mysterious guest's hand, but he found the weight of it comforting. His mind was also buzzing with the fact that the hand hadn't pulled away yet either...in fact it seemed to be holding on a bit. Harry was probably reading more into it than he needed to, or should be, but it made his skin feel even warmer. Merlin, he hoped he wasn't blushing! He really shouldn't be blushing. He should be freaking out that there was an invisible stranger just hanging around his house! Yet, Harry felt perfectly comfortable sitting on his couch in just his boxers holding an invisible stranger's hand. Even more so than he normally did when meeting a new person.

Normally Harry was overly cautious, worrying about people's motives for befriending him, worrying about their allegiances, worrying about their history, worrying about their intentions towards his loved ones. He knew he was overly paranoid, but he had been the victim of two assassination attempts, four ridiculously unfounded lawsuits, and twelve claims of impregnating young witches. As if he would even touch a witch, they had the completely wrong bits for him.

Mystery Bloke, however, seemed to have all the right bits. Harry remembered running his hands all over cool, lean limbs and that firm chest...yeah definitely a bloke. A fit bloke. Harry gave his head a shake. He didn't know why his mind was going down _that_ path. He couldn't even see the man, for fuck sake! He had no idea if he was even telling the truth about what he was. Hell, he didn't even know his name! He should not be fantasizing about long cool fingers, or the feeling of that wide, full mouth against his fingertips. The man's breath had been cold, did that mean that his mouth would be cold?

'Stop Brain!' Harry chided himself, 'Look you are sitting here like an idiot just holding his hand! Say something instead of fantasizing!'

"You're a bloke, right?" 'God damn it, Brain!'

*Thumbs up*

"So you play and protect children, is that like your idea of fun or is it an actual job? Wait do you have an employer?! Are there like hundreds of invisible men wandering around all the time? This is just like when I was eleven and learned about the wizarding world. I wonder if there are other hidden areas and people just living their normal lives unaware that we all inhabit the same place!" The hand Harry was holding was shaking a little and Harry shifted to that his shoulder bumped the other and he should feel the shaking more intensely there, "You're laughing at me again!"

*Thumbs up*

Harry pouted, "You can't blame me for being curious. It isn't like you meet invisible folks everyday."

The hand released his and moved up to pat his shoulder comfortingly. The two of them were now sitting very snuggly together, pressed together from knee to shoulder. Harry needed to distract himself from the warmth growing low in his stomach.

"In future I will try to stick to simple questions until we get better at communicating."

*Thumbs up*

"I need to call you something in my head, you have a name right?"

*Thumbs up*

"John?"

*Thumbs down*

"Robert?"

*Thumbs down*

"Bill?"

*Thumbs down*

"Charlie?"

*Thumbs down*

"Fred?"

*Thumbs down*

Harry realized he had reverted to just naming off the Weasley. "Well that is not going to work. Your name is probably something old-timey and weird anyway...like Eustace, or something."

*Giant thumbs down* and Jack bumped his shoulder in indignation.

Harry laughed and pushed back, "Ok, so not Eustace! But is it something weird that I am never going to guess?"

*Thumbs down*

Harry perked up at that, "Oh, so I have chance of figuring it out?"

*Thumbs up*

"That is awesome," Harry had to pause to stifle a yawn, "I should grab that baby name book from Ms. Weasley tomorrow and we can go through it."

*Thumbs up* Then a hand rubbed his shoulder, *Clock* *Bed*

"Yeah, bed sounds good." Then the bottom fell out of Harry's stomach as he thought of something, "Do you want me to lower the wards so you can leave?"

It should have occurred to hims sooner, that he had basically trapped this guy in his house! And the worst part was Harry really didn't want to let him go. How ridiculous was that?!

The cool fingers tightened around Harry's briefly. *Stick figure with crook (Which Harry now recognized as his mystery man's interpretation of himself)* *Doorway* *Giant boot kicking figure thorough doorway* *Question mark*

"No, no!" Harry spluttered, "I am not kicking you out! I mean, do you want to stay?"

The hand pulled Harry's back to the guy's face to feel him nodding. Harry's breath hitched as his fingers grazed against the smooth skin of the other's jaw. He didn't pull his hand back right away, but he noticed that the man didn't remove his from where he was gently holding Harry's against his cheek. It probably should have felt awkward and weird, but Harry just felt warm and giddy.

"So do you want to go to bed?" Crap, why had his voice deepened like that, "I mean, do you sleep, whatever you are?"

Harry could feel the guy's cheek tighten in a wide smile and he was so tempted to ghost his fingers over those lips. It took him a moment to notice a *So-so* hand hovering in the air.

"You kind of sleep? Like as in sometimes…?"

*Thumbs up.*

"Well, come on then. I will show you the guest room." Harry detangled himself from the sofa and stood. He momentarily debated letting go of the guy's hand, but then decided that it was the easiest way to keep track of him, so just tugged him along behind him. It was impossible to tell for sure, but Harry had the odd feeling the guy was laughing again.

* * *

The room was small, but cozy, much like the rest of the house. It held a double bed with a quilt that looked hand made and soft. Jack couldn't remember the last time he slept in a real bed. He didn't actually need to sleep, but it was nice to reset occasionally, but he normally did that in a tree or a particularly comfy snowbank. If he went without sleep for too long he would start getting a bit manic. Perfect example: Tooth. She would get so caught up in her work she wouldn't sleep for _years_ and it resulted in her hyperactivity and inability to follow one train of thought for too long. At least she had all her helpers to keep her on track. Sandy, now that guy had his sleep patterns down to a science. He would time his sleep cycles so that whenever he was over either the Pacific or Atlantic Oceans he could knock himself out for the exact amount of time until nightfall hit the next shore.

"The bathroom is right across the hall, please feel free to help yourself to anything you need. I know we don't have the most luxurious set up here, but it suits us alright. But if there is anything that you want, just let me know. I mean I know that you are a god of snow or whatever, but if you need more blankets or a hot water bottle or anything at all. I am a wizard you know so it's not like it is any trouble…" Jack smiled at the teen's nervous stream of chatter. Lord, the boy was adorable. He also didn't seem to mind Jack's touches which thrilled the spirit. Jack had never realized just what a tactile person he was until now. Just setting next to Harry was going to be addicting. He already missed the warmth of the wizard pressed against his side.

Jack held a finger to the boy's lips, halting his delightful prattle. He formed a bullseye and then an arrow hitting it dead center. *Perfect*

It took Harry a moment to get the message, but Jack saw the understanding bloom in his eyes. Jack liked that, how expressive the boy's features were.

"Ok, so you are good."

*Thumbs up*

"Awesome, I will just go and let you rest then." He didn't move. He didn't pull away from where Jack was still holding his hand. Jack could see the pulse beating at the base of Harry's neck, it matched the pulse thrumming through his own body. Jack felt that he had done an admirable job not ogling the boy's mostly bare form when they had been snuggled on the sofa. He had valiantly tried to keep his eyes above the neck, and although he had slipped a few times, he had mostly been successful. Now, however, he was starting to lose the battle. His eyes were drawn to Harry's flat stomach, and surprisingly sturdy looking shoulders and chest. He had just the slightest sprinkling of hair and Jack wondered if that continued lower. What would it feel like? Jack was hairless, except for what was on his head. He didn't know if it was just a fluke of this transformation into a spirit, or if he had been that way before hand, he couldn't remember. He didn't have much of a reason to have vivid memories of his own body hair, he had been quite innocent before he died. Growing up in a small town in the 1700's didn't lead to much experimentation. The memories that he did have were of hasty masturbation sessions hidden under blankets in the open loft of their small cabin, or his hand shoved down his pants deep in the woods when he could be sure he was alone.

Now was not a good time to be thinking of masturbation. He was having a hard time focusing as it was. Jack knew he should let go and move away, give them both some breathing room. Jack pulled Harry's hand up to his lips and kissed his knuckles. Sending him an image of a figure tucked in a bed with little stars and moons dancing above their head. *Sweet dreams*

Harry blushed beautifully, "Good night."

Then he was gone and Jack jumped up in glee, flipping backwards, and then floating gently down onto the soft bed, hands clasped lightly behind his head. It was the same position he had been in a few hours ago, just before he was sucked down to earth. It felt like a lifetime had passed in those few hours. The despondency that had been threatening to consume him was a distant memory. Jack felt infused with life. Everything was vibrant and full of promise. He knew he was being ridiculous. He knew that even if he could find a way to communicate with Harry, even if they could overcome all the challenges that may face them and have some sort of relationship, that it could only be fleeting. Harry was a mortal wizard and Jack an immortal spirit afterall. But right now Jack didn't give a fuck. He wanted to be selfish. He wanted Harry.

Judging by Harry's reactions Jack wasn't alone in his feelings. By some miracle Harry not only could feel him, but was at least slightly...attracted to him in some way. Jack wasn't quite sure why or how since Harry couldn't see him, but he couldn't be misinterpreting all the lingering touches and blushes, right?

There was just something special about Harry and Jack was not going to miss this opportunity.

Jack snuggled down in the bed. He knew there was no chance he was going to sleep. He was way to excited by all the possibilities that lay before him. He wondered if that name book Harry mentioned would work. If maybe when Harry found out his name he would be able to see and hear him. He already believed that he existed as a being...how specific would they need to get? Jack _needed_ Harry to see him. He needed to be able to ask him if it would be ok to kiss him. He needed to be able to tell him all about himself, and learn about Harry in return. He _needed_ to know Harry. He had never felt a pull like this, like every fiber of his being was being drawn toward the other boy. It was almost frightening in its intensity.

Jack rolled over to his side, trying not to think of the fact that Harry was only a few yards away on the other side of a wall. Jack wondered if Harry was sleeping yet, or if he was up thinking of Jack. Maybe he was doing more than thinking. Maybe he was doing something about the arousal that Jack had seen building in his eyes as the night went on.

The image came unbidden to Jack's mind. Harry sprawled on a bed, legs splayed apart, a hand reaching down into those damnable boxers that had been torment of Jack's evening. They covered entirely too little, but entirely too much at the same time. Jack wondered how Harry liked to touch himself. Did he take his time and tease himself? Or did he take himself in hand, moving hard and fast, biting his lip at the intensity of sensation? Maybe he would stop just as he got close to the edge and hold himself there, not quite letting himself fall over that edge. Maybe he would strain listen for noises coming through the wall, noises of bed springs creaking, of the wet slap and slide of skin on skin. Maybe the would picture Jack laying there doing the same thing. And maybe he would have to bite his fist to keep from crying out as that thought broke his control and had him spilling inside those teasing boxers.

Jack hadn't even noticed when he had rolled the rest of the way over, rutting against the mattress. He groand and sped up his movements, too far gone now to worry about the propriety of getting off to the image of his gracious host while sleeping in his guest room. When Jack felt his body tense with release, for once it wasn't followed by a wave of loneliness. Instead he felt warm and relaxed. He curled up, headless of the drying mess in his pants, and drifted into a contented sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was rare for Harry to wake up feeling warm and peaceful, but as dim light started to filter in through his window he felt just that. He lay in bed for a few minutes, trying to ignore the press of a very full bladder and just enjoy the novel sensation of peace. The small cry of Teddy waking echoing through the house pushed Harry into movement. He cut the monitoring charm off with the flick of his fingers and ran to the bathroom.

He had learned quickly in parenting that you pee first, then get the baby. Trying to do it the other way round only lead to grumpy babies wailing on bathroom floors while you try valiantly to hush them and pee at the same time. Either way you felt guilty, so might as well pee first so at least you aren't in pain while changing the first morning diaper. Harry rushed through using the bathroom and cast a quick freshening charm in his mouth. He would brush his teeth and shower later, when Teddy was changed and fed.

Harry trotted into Teddy's room expecting to be greeted by a pouting toddler for making him wait for all of two minutes. Instead Teddy was laughing uproariously as his stuffed dragon (a birthday present from Draco) zoomed through the air. For one brief moment Harry thought that his godson was showing some serious skill with accidental magic. Then Harry saw the little trails of snow fluttering in the dragon's wake and remembered.

Oh Merlin, how had he not remembered his mysterious guest? He had all he could think about as he had been falling asleep. He had been so sexually frustrated as he tossed and turned. All he had wanted to do was shuck his boxers and jerk-off furiously. But knowing that the house guest he was lusting over was invisible and could possibly move more stealthily than Harry could, even with his invisibility cloak, did not seem good idea. And yet the thought that the man could be standing their watching Harry had made him even harder under the sheets. He had managed to hold off for a good hour, which he thought was admirable considering how wound up he was. Then with a groan of defeat he had reached beneath the sheets to where his neglected erection was straining at the front of his boxers.

Harry closed his eyes and focused on the memory of cool skin pressed against his own. The man had been wearing long sleeves, but Harry imagined acres of exposed smooth skin pressed up against his own heated flesh. Those clever long fingers trailing over Harry's most intimate areas. Harry reached his other hand behind him, probing where he had never dared let another person. He imagined offering himself for the first time to this stranger, feeling cool hardness instead of his warm fingers. Harry hadn't lasted long after that. He lay boneless for a few minutes before forcing himself out of bed and switching out his soiled boxers for clean ones and adding a pair of loose sleep pants and a thin cotton shirt. With a sigh of comfort he crawled back between his sheets, all loose limbed and relaxed and fell into a deep sleep.

Now, Harry had will himself not to blush as he remembered his solo activities the night before. "Good morning," He called to the ceiling, plucking the laughing Teddy from his crib.

A glittering smiley face appeared in mid air.

"Did you sleep well?" Harry asked, stripping Teddy down and expertly exchanging his wet nappy for a new one.

This time a thumbs up materialized right next to Harry, and his senses prickled as his picking up on the other's presence. He wanted to reach out and feel if indeed the man was right behind him. Harry resisted the urge, snapping his fingers instead to vanish the soiled nappy. He then gestured to the closet and summoned a set of corduroy overalls and shirt for Teddy. He felt a tap on his shoulder and looked over to see the image of a stick followed by a question mark.

"Huh?" He asked, wrangling the toddler, who was trying to grab for the sparkling images, into his clothes.

The image shifted to a stick figure holding the stick, that was now obviously a wand, and then a question mark.

"Oh, I see." Harry hoisted the now dressed Teddy down, "I don't really need a wand. I mostly only use it for show since lots of wizards aren't comfortable with a lot of wandless magic."

Teddy was now holding the dragon toy and pretending to fly it about as he ran around the room. Then to Harry's surprise he stopped in front of the space next to Harry and raised his little arm out in the universal gesture of asking to be picked up, except instead of holding his arms out to Harry, he was holding them up about a meter away. Harry actually felt his mouth fall open as he watched Teddy give his puppy dog eyes to thin air.

"Wait, wait, wait...can Teddy see you?!"

*Thumbs up*

"Can all kids see you?"

*Thumbs down*

"Why can Teddy see you?"

*So-so hand* *Question mark*

"You kinda don't know?...Oh, you don't know, but you have an idea?"

*Thumbs up* *Stick figure picking up kid* *Question mark*

"Sure, you can carry him." Harry answered, trying to convince himself that he didn't feel jealous of his own godson for being able to see the man.

Teddy gave a shriek of delight as he was plucked up into the air and spun around. His hair flashed a happy orange as he was settled on an invisible hip. He was looking avidly at one place slightly above him and Harry realized he was listening. It only made sense that if Teddy could see him he could hear him too, but somehow it hadn't registered with Harry and it came as another stab of jealousy. Teddy's grin grew wider and his eyes and hair changed again, morphing to pure white and crystal blue again. Harry recalled him doing the same thing twice last night.

Teddy didn't talk yet, which had Harry a little concerned. But he did communicate through his morphing. Harry could read him pretty well at this point, but he had never seen this particular color combination before. He also had a tendency to mimic people he found interesting, which probably meant… "Is that what you look like?

*Thumbs up*

Harry added the coloring to his general impression of the man based on the mapping done with his hands. In general it was a very nice impression. "I guess it makes sense with the whole snow god thing."

Harry felt a small flick to his nose and laughed, "Oi, what not a god?"

*Arrow pointing at Harry* *Shooting Star*

"I'm a star?..."

*Thumbs down*

"Uhh...Didn't get that one, mate." Harry said with a slightly sad smile. The man leaned against his side and shrugged. Harry enjoyed the comfortable, cool weight of him. "Do you eat?"

Another shrug and *So-so*.

"So I guess it is kind of like sleep for you. You can eat but you don't really have to?"

*Thumbs up*

"Cool. So would you like breakfast? Teddy and I normally do scrambled eggs and bacon, since this guy is obsessed with bacon. But I can fix just about anything you like. Oh, I could do with some french toast! Do you like french toast? I can do french toast, eggs and bacon...because seriously Teddy will flip if there is no bacon."

*Thumbs up* and Harry could feel the guy shaking with suppressed laughter...or possibly outright laughter, it was hard to tell when you couldn't hear. Harry was tempted to bring a hand up to the guys mouth again to see, but resisted.

"Alright, let's go eat then!"

* * *

The morning spent with Harry and Teddy was absolute perfection for Jack. They had laughed and played around throughout breakfast and playtime with Teddy. Jack was pleased to discover that Harry not only enjoyed the little pranks that Jack played, but also was skilled at retaliating in kind. Jack may have started it by freezing Harry's orange juice solid just as he was about to have a sip, but without even blinking Harry had raised his eyebrows and the Bacon on Jack's plate started to slither away in an attempt to escape. Evidently Harry had noticed that Teddy was not to only one at the table with a fondness of Bacon. Jack grabbed up his fork and scrambled to capture the squirming strips of meat.

Harry, it turned out, was an amazing cook. Jack didn't need to eat, in fact he couldn't remember the last time he sat down to a real meal. He occasionally swiped cookies at North's place, but that was about it these days. As soon as Harry had set the steaming mountain of food in front of Jack the spirit had suddenly remembered what hunger was and dove into the food like he hadn't eaten in years...which wasn't an exaggeration. Teddy approached his food with even more enthusiasm and soon his side of the table, that had a little baby chair snapped to it, was a disaster zone of scrambled eggs, syrup, and bits of french toast. Although Jack noticed not a scrap of bacon was wasted in the chaos. Nope, all of that found its way immediately into the toddler's mouth.

After breakfast they had playtime in the living room, which quickly turned into a Harry-Jack competition in who could make Teddy laugh more all the while messing with each other's attempts. Harry built a block tower to the ceiling and Jack would knock it down with a ice dragon that would then tickles Teddy with it's icy fire breath. Jack create a slide of ice for Teddy to zoom down and Harry would enchant it to land into pit of balls. Jack didn't think he had felt so relaxed in forever.

It really was perfect, or well it would have been in Harry could see and hear him. But as it was it was still wonderful just being part of something so simple and sweet.

Harry had just run upstairs to have a quick shower and change out of his pajamas. Jack felt warmth bloom in his chest that Harry trusted him to be left alone with his adopted son. Jack had pieced together that Teddy's parents had died soon after Teddy had been born and Harry had been raising him ever since. Many would have considered the teen to young to raise a child, but Jack could see how happy and well cared for Teddy was. It made the events of the night before even more enraging. What kind of people would do that? Jack was determined to find out more information and find a way to help.

Just as Jack was galloping around the room with Teddy perched on his shoulders, the fireplace flared green and the bushy haired girl from the night before emerged with a book in her hands. Jack froze as her eyes immediately focused on him, or well right above him to where Teddy was seated. Her eyes widened and she glanced around the room looking.

"Harry?" She asked uncertainly.

The only response she received was a delighted laugh from the toddler, who pulled at Jack's hair obviously wanting to get back on the move.

"Harry?!" She called louder this time and a thump came from upstairs followed by the sound of Harry hurrying down the stairs.

"Hi Hermione!" He smiled finishing pulling a t-shirt over his head. Jack tried not to fixate on the sight of his abs as the shirt was lowered. 'Stop drooling!' He ordered himself.

"Why is Teddy floating around the living room unattended?" Her question was puzzled, but not accusatory. Obviously she trusted Harry to have a reasonable explanation.

Harry scratched the back of his head adorably, "Umm, well, that will take some explaining...but I guess the short answer is he is playing with his invisible friend."

Hermione, what a mouthful that name was, just raised her eyebrows, obviously not satisfied with that answer. "Ok, let's sit down and I will explain. Want me to make some tea?"

Jack slipped Teddy off his shoulders and plunked him down next to his toy kitchen set. 'There you go little man, you cook me some bacon ok? Carrying you around has made me hungry!' Teddy grabbed a small metal pan and was quickly engaged with the toys and Jack backed away vaulting over the back of the sofa to sit next to Harry. Harry smiled at him as he felt the cool weight settle in next to him and Jack reached over and squeezed his hand. Harry smiled wider and Jack beamed, not that anyone could see it.

"Ok Harry, you are starting to freak me out."

Harry immediately turned back to the brunette, although his fingers separated invitingly so that Jack's could slot in between his. Jack's heart did a flip in his chest. He was sure this meant that Harry had some feeling for him. Surely it wasn't just Jack's wishful thinking interpreting all these small gestures the wrong way.

"Alright, so last night after you left I discovered that when I created the new ward to keep out the ministry yesterday I accidently trapped some sort of winter spirit inside." Harry gestured to the spot where Jack was sitting. "I know it is weird, but I guess we should be used to that by now, right?"

Hermione was silent for a few minutes, studying the empty space where Jack was sitting. Jack decided to take some initiative and formed a hand that waved. She jumped a little, her brow furrowing.

"That is how he talks, well I think he can talk properly but we just can hear him, just like we can't see him. He can hear us though, and we have worked out a kind of sign language system that works alright for the basics."

"Harry, this seems very improbable. How do you know it's not some elaborate trap by a Death Eater or something." She hissed.

Harry sighed a little, "Honestly, I don't know but I just trust him, you know? I mean, if he wanted to harm me he had plenty of opportunities for it. He was here all last night."

'I would never hurt him!' Jack proclaimed silently to the room.

"Harry, you don't trust anybody...you don't even take Teddy out in large crowds." She looked a bit worried now. Jack could only imagine the possibilities going through her head. He wasn't insulted at all. She just wanted to protect her friend.

"I know, believe me, I know how weird this must seem, but it's like we have some sort of...connection." Harry was blushing furiously by the end of this statement and Jack wanted to crow in elation. He knew Harry felt something! He squeezed Harry's hand again and those bright green eyes flashed up to where Jack's face was hidden from their view. "You feel it too?"

'Of course I do you dolt. What do you think all this touchy-feely ness is about?' Jack laughed with another squeeze and a thumbs up. Harry's smile nearly split his face it was so big.

"Oh lord, Harry only you would fall for a ghost." Hermione sighed, "Are you sure he hasn't drugged you or tampered with your mind."

Harry turned back to her, "I don't think he is a ghost...per say...and no. I am immune to mind control tricks. Remember the love potion fiasco with Ginny?"

Hermione still looked worried, "I know, but surely there could be something that may still affect you even after…"

"Feel free to test me for anything you can think of, but I highly doubt there will be anything...the hallows you know." Hermione nodded in understanding, although Jack had no idea what he was referring to.

"Yeah, but you can never be too careful."

"I agree, so go ahead."

Jack formed a thumbs up, just so they were aware Harry had his support.

In an obvious bit to change the conversation Hermione handed over the book she had been carrying and held it out, "I grabbed this from Molly on my way over like your owl asked. What do you need a baby book for?"

Harry beamed and grabbed the book from her, "I was hoping that I can figure out his name."

He flipped to the boy name section and Hermione frowned slightly, "Harry are you sure it is a boy?"

Harry blushed again, "Um, yes, I am quite sure."

"Harry you didn't!"

"No, no, no!" His face was bright red and he held his hands out, "I just patted him down to make sure he didn't have any weapons or anything."

Hermione looked a cross between amused and concerned, but didn't say anything as Harry placed the book on the table in front of Jack and asked, "Can you find your name?"

Jack reached out, happy when the book felt solid between his fingers. He flipped the pages to the "J's" and then grabbing Harry's hand moved his finger down the rows of names before resting on the correct name.

"Jack." Harry said, "Your name is Jack?"

Jack squeezed his hand and formed a thumbs up mostly for the girl's benefit.

"Jack?" Hermione added, "That is not the kind of name I was expecting of a spirit...Oh wait Harry, you said he is a winter spirit!"

"Well he can control ice and snow and wind and stuff…"

"Do you remember studying Norse Magic in History of Magic?"

At Harry's bank stare she huffed.

"Did nobody pay attention in that class but me?!"

"Nobody could stay awake but you."

She huffed again, "Well the Norse Wizards and Witches were very intune with natural forces. They recorded their interactions with many of the elemental spirits, ones that we have no way of interacting with since we live in different planes of reality…" She looked up and noticed the glazed over look starting to kreep over Harry's eyes, "Anyway, one of the spirits that is well documented is a winter spirit called Jokul Frosti."

Jack perked up at that. Jokul Frosti was his predecessor. According to some of the other elementals he had had a bit of a temper and had been a bit of a downer at parties. No one was quite sure what had happened to him, but evidently he just up and vanished and then a few decades later Jack appeared. Before Jack knew of his passed he had thought he was possibly just a reincarnation of this old Jokul, but now that he knew his name had once been Jack Overland, maybe the similarity in their first names was just a coincidence...or maybe the moon just had a sense of humor.

Hermione turned to the empty space where Jack sat and spoke directly to him for the first time, "Is that you, Jokul Frosti?"

Jack formed a tilting hand, then a thumbs down. 'It is amazing how close you got with that one!' He smiled to himself, 'Harry, you should keep her around more often. Well I guess since she has been here twice in the less that 24 hours since I have been here she has been around quite a lot.'

Both of them were looking at him, now with open mouths. 'What? Do I have something on my face?' He giggled to himself at his own joke.

"I can't tell, I still can see your face."

'Well of course you can't, I am….Wait, what?'

"I can't tell if there is something on your face," Harry repeated, his face slowly forming into a grin, "I still can't see you, but…."

"You can hear me! Seriously! You can hear me?!" Jack was practically bouncing in his seat, well actually there was no practically about it he was bouncing.

"Yes, I can hear you!" Harry was grinning like a loon by this point.

Jack jumped to his feet and pulled Harry into a hug and felt his heart thump madly as the boy squeezed him back. Jack didn't want to let go, but a giggle and a tug at his let alerted him to a visitor. All the commotion had brought Teddy over and with a laugh Jack scooped him up as they all collapsed back into a happy pile on the couch.

Teddy gave a yawn and curled up half on each of the men and popped a thumb in his mouth as his eyes began to drift shut.

"Why can we hear you now?" Hermione asked.

"It has something to do with my name. With belief…" Jack's throat closed up a bit involuntarily, evidently he couldn't explain more deeply than that, he mentally cursed the moon. "It is complicated, and I physically can not explain more. I have certain restrictions on me."

Hermione's eyes narrowed, "What kind of restrictions?"

"I am not in control of who can hear me, or touch me, or see me. Or what I can touch for that matter. And it is always changing."

"Wait," Harry interrupted, "People can see you?"

"Not often, well actually never until a few months ago, but that is because…" his voice stopped again, "Well I guess I can't explain that either…" He sighed.

Harry grouped around and found his hand and gave it a squeeze. "It is ok, we will figure it out as we go."

"I am just happy you can hear me, this will make things so much easier. I am no good at signs! Sandy makes it look so easy!"

"Who is Sandy?" Hermione asked.

Jack tried a few times before finding words he could actually say, "He is a friend."

"Is he a spirit too?"

"Yes, we are both…protect children."

"How many of you are there? Can you all interact with humans? How long have you been around for?"

"Hermione! This is not an interview." Harry chided as Hermione pulled a notebook out of a pocket.

Hermione looked apologetic as she put away the notebook. She still grilled him for another few minutes before she was more assured that his arrival was an accident and he didn't seem malicious.

The fire flared green and the head of the red headed boy, Ron appeared.

"Hermione, Luna just sent an owl asking if you were 'done discussing the weather, if you were ready to go shopping.'"

Hermione's eyes grew round, "I completely forgot we were supposed to go wedding dress shopping! Blast, I have to run, see you later Harry, nice to meet you Jokul."

"Actually it is just Jack. Jokul came before me."

With a slight nod she disappeared into the fire with a shout, leaving Jack and Harry alone on the couch with just a sleeping toddler between them.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Harry felt a warm, nervous buzzing tingling beneath his skin as silence filled the room after Hermione's departure. "So, I am just going to tuck Teddy into his crib, I will be right back."

"Ok, Harry." Jack saying his name made a shiver of delight travel down Harry's spine. Harry carried the sleeping baby up to his room, taking a few extra minutes to compose himself before he descended the stairs. The sense of anticipation grew with each step. He and Jack had their first opportunity to have a real talk, and Harry was both excited and terrified. What if the chemistry that had seemed to ignite between them no longer clicked? Everything had felt so right, he didn't want it to change.

"Jack?" He called out, wondering if the spirit was still lounging on the sofa.

"Here!" Jack's voice was once again near the bookshelf that Harry had found him at the night before. As Harry approached he could see a few of the little nicknacks shifting around as Jack studied them. "Is this really you flying?"

The memory crystal that Draco had given him as a peace offering a few years ago was floating in the air again. It was Draco's memory of a quidditch match, just when Harry had caught the snitch. Harry nodded, "Back when I was in school."

"You can still do it?"

"Yeah, I try to get up a few times a week, whenever Molly watches Teddy. Molly is Ron's mum."

"I would love to fly with you, you look amazing."

Harry could feel his face heat, "Umm, yeah, that would be awesome."

The ball was placed back on the shelf and cool fingers enveloped Harry's. His heart was pounding in his ears and that tingling beneath his skin was back...or maybe it never left. Harry couldn't tell anymore. "Harry, I really want to kiss you, but as much as it pains me to say, I think we need to talk first."

Harry swallowed hard, "We could talk after…"

Jack's warm laughter filled the room, "As you wish."

Harry was pulled forward by strong hands until he was completely enveloped in the cool embrace. Harry wound his arms up around Jack's neck, his fingers threading through smooth locks. Harry felt Jack bend forward resting their cheeks together, before turning their faces together so their lips softly met. Harry's body trembled and tightened as the kiss grew deeper and he closed his eyes so he could just feel as he just came undone. He couldn't focus. The entire world just consisted of cold and heat and friction and need. Somehow they had spun and Jack now had Harry pressed against the wall as hips came in contact and both boys groaned into the suddenly scorching kiss. Harry felt about to combust. It was more than anything he could have ever imagined.

Jack pulled his lips away, panting harshly as he nibbled down Harry's neck. "Harry…you...are amazing."

He thrust his hips forward again, the heat coiling tighter in Harry's core. All Harry could do was moan, arching back against the wall wanting more but not knowing if he could stand it.

"You taste...divine. I...want to...see you...come undone. Oh, come on...come beautiful boy."

And Harry couldn't hold back any more. With a loud groan he came apart in Jack's arms. Jack bit down hard on his shoulder and his body tensed as he followed his Harry over the edge.

* * *

"So that was a good first kiss," Jack grinned against Harry's sweaty locks.

"No fucking way that was your first kiss," Harry panted, with a playful push to Jack's shoulder.

Jack laughed, "Well I have witnessed a fair few, but never have I gotten to be a participant."

Harry pulled his head up from where it had been resting on Jack's shoulder then flopped it back down as if the motion was too much effort, "Seriously?"

"Cross my heart."

"Well bloody hell, I wonder what we will be able to do with a bit of practice! Hold tight to me for a minute."

Jack complied with the command instantly and the next thing that he knew they were no longer leaning up against the living room wall, but up in a bed, Harry sprawled bonelessly on top of him.

"That is convenient." Jack commented and Harry just hummed snuggling closer into Jack.

Jack smiled and relaxed into the soft bedding as a blanket was pulled up over them and a tingling sensation crawled briefly over his skin.

"What was that?"

"Cleansing Charm."

Jack shifted his hips and realized that indeed his pants no longer seemed to cling grossly to him.

"So if that was your first kiss, that mean your a virgin?"

Jack coughed suddenly, making Harry giggle sleepily, "Umm, yeah...a 300 year old virgin." He admitted the sad truth, "There should be a movie."

"Well, we can lose it together then."

Jack blinked down at the angelic face pillowed on his chest, "You too?"

"Yuppp." Harry said with a pop on the 'p', "Do you want to?"

"Now?!"

Harry giggled again, and Jack thought it was adorable, "No, when we are ready, but I mean together."

Jack reached up and gently ran a finger down Harry's cheek, "Harry, there would never be anyone else I would want to experience that with."

Harry sighed happily, "Good. I plan on keeping you."

"It is going to be complicated," Jack warned.

Harry shrugged, "Life is complicated. Now shut up, Teddy will prolly be up in an hour and I want to get in a nap."

Jack chuckled and contented himself with running his long fingers through Harry's dark locks as the boy's breaths started to get long and deep.

* * *

It was only about twenty minutes later when he heard Teddy starting to stir. There must have been some sort of spell at work for Jack to be able to hear the blankets rustling from two rooms away. Jack smiled and wiggled himself out from under Harry's sleeping form. He reached Teddy's door just as the first sniffle sounded from the room.

"Hey Teddy," Jack said as the toddler rubbed sleepily at his eyes, "Did you have a good sleep?"

Teddy's hair turned a pale blue and his skin a warm honey. Jack took this to be a good sign and scooped up the boy. Almost immediately he recognized a very distinctive odor.

"Oh no, you didn't!" Jack groaned and Teddy giggled gleefully at Jack's exaggerated melodrama.

"Well I saw our Harry do this this morning, how hard can it be?" Teddy's hair turned bright red and freckles bloomed across his cheeks.

Ten minutes, two diapers, and a new outfit later Jack admitted that maybe he had underestimated the difficulty level of the task. He knows the little outfit was not quite fastened properly, but all those snaps were impossible. But Teddy didn't seem to mind that his clothes looked a little lopsided. "Alright buddy, shall we go play?"

Dark purple hair and a grumpy pout told Jack that, no Teddy didn't want to play now.

"Want to read a book?"

The frown deepened.

"Umm," the clang of a clock striking noon gave him a thought, "Food! You hungry, bud?"

A smile and bright yellow hair confirmed it and they were off to the kitchen.

* * *

Harry smiled as he found his boys covered in flour sitting at the table enjoying some pancakes. He could actually tell where Jack was because of the floating bits of flour covering his person. In fact, he could almost see the outline of his shoulders...and it gave Harry an idea. With a whispered word he levitated the bag of flour over to where Jack was chatting with Teddy about the difference between snow and hail, and upended it over Jack's head. Teddy squealed in delight as white clouds filled the air.

Jack was laughing at the clouds cleared and he looked over at Harry smirking in the doorway.

"I let you sleep in, and this is the thanks I get!" Jack laughed.

Harry walked over and planted a kiss on powdery lips, "I just needed to know where to aim." He said flicking Jack's nose, "You have great bone structure by the way!."

It took Jack a moment to realize what Harry was talking about, "Oh, you can see me like this?"

"A bit. The gaping voids for eyes are pretty creepy though." Jack closed his eyes.

"This better?"

"Wow, your eyelashes are amazing!" Harry bent in for another kiss, a bit deeper this time.

Jack laughed again as they broke the kiss, "It tastes like making out with a loaf of bread though!"

Harry joined in the laughter, "At least it is sexy bread."

"I don't think sexy bread is a thing."

"You have no imagination!" Harry chided.

"Hey could you throw another one of those cleaning charms this way? I feel like this is going to make me start sneezing."

Harry waved his hand and the flour vanished, "You sneeze?"

"Don't you?"

"Well yeah, but I am not some immortal spirit."

"So I should be above such things?" Jack laughed, "Well if you must know I sneeze and cough. Not as bad as Bunny though. He is so allergic to goldenrod it is ridiculous, and he is a spring spirit!"

"Bunny?"

"If you saw him the name would make sense. Well actually his name is Aster Bunnymund, but Bunny for short."

Harry laughed and swiped the pile of pancakes waiting for him on the counter. "Pancakes for lunch?"

"I grew up 300 years ago, I wasn't exactly in charge of the cooking at our house, that was my mum and sisters job, but even I could make a flapjack."

"So you grew up in a real house, like you were a real person."

"Yup, Jack Overland, at your service," Jack said, "But then one day I fell through the ice of our frozen pond and the next thing I knew, I was an elemental ice spirit."

"I died once." Harry admitted, "We were fighting this really bad man and in order to win I had to let him kill me, so I did. Luckily it is harder to keep me dead than anyone thought."

"How did that happen?"

"It is a long and involved story that even I don't understand fully. I will tell you sometime though, maybe with a bit of firewhisky involved. Hey, can you get drunk?"

Jack blinked, "You know I have never tried. I don't quite know how my digestive system works. I don't have to eat, but I can, and I don't need to ever use the water closet as you Brits say."

"Really? Like never?"

"Nope."

"I am so jealous!" That made Jack almost fall out of his chair laughing, "What?! I am a gay male, I appreciate being clean. I mean do you know how weird the 'Alvum Mundi' spell feels?!"

Jack was crying he was laughing so hard, "I thought you were still a virgin? Why would you even bother yet?"

Harry blushed, "Well you have to practice, and I may have some toys…"

Jack stopped laughing, "Toys?" His voice had deepened and rasped a little.

Harry could feel his blush deepening, "Don't judge me!"

"Oh, believe me there is no room in my mind for judgment right now. Can I see?"

"Merin, not now! Teddy is up."

"Tonight?" Damn his voice was dripping sensuality. It made Harry remember how Jack had talked to him when he had had him pinned up against the wall. It was all commanding and dominant and everything Harry had ever craved.

"Yes." Harry whispered breathily.

A hard kiss was pressed against his lips, "I need to go for a fly around the house to burn off some energy."

"Do you want me to lower the wards so you can leave the property?"

"No, it is ok. In truth last night freaked me out a bit and I like the thought of a wall keeping those other wizards from Teddy. I will just do some laps and be right back." Harry felt a brush of lips against his before a woosh of air ruffled his hair and the door opened and closed a moment later. Harry looked at Teddy, "Did he just fly over my head?"

The toddler just giggled.


End file.
